


The Stars Our Home - Starcraft AU

by Reynarius



Category: StarCraft (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: Badass Ladies, Betrayal, Blizzard already fucking hates me for this, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, I tried to stay loyal to SC lore, StarCraft AU, but more AU lore to come, everyones on the same side, for now, gays in space, kicking alien ass, more characters/tags to come, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: One war ended with her death, but the betrayal on Tarsonis would herald in something much darker and test the mettle of the whole galaxy.





	1. Terran One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned a Starcraft AU and I HOPPED ONTO THIS FIC WITH BLINDING SPEED.

_“There’s too many of them! Lieutenant Windrunner, what do we do?”_

_Smoke, fire and the Zerg surrounded them on all sides. The swarm broke their bodies upon the siege tanks and barricades blocking their path, desperate to wipe them all out._

_“Hold them back, no matter the cost - you hold THIS LINE.”_

_Tarsonis was lost, the Confederacy’s center of power was crippled and countless lives had been lost. All as Varian Wrynn had wanted, he had deployed the psi emitters and lured millions of Zerg to the planet's surface. Now it was time to get the hell out of here before it was too late._

_“This is Sylvanas. We’ve neutralized the Protoss, but there’s a wave of Zerg advancing on this position. We need immediate evac.”_

_Varian had accomplished his goals here, the Confederacy was in shambles and now was his moment to claim the empire that was his by birthright. Sylvanas was no longer needed, not after all she had done._

_“Belay that order, we’re moving out.”_

 

**_6 hours prior…_ **

 

“Lieutenant Windrunner, you could at least do me the decency of responding to my summons when I order them.”

Rolling out from underneath the vulture, Sylvanas sat up and wiped the sweat from her brow. Narrowing her eyes at the General who stood at the door of the garage. She let out a sigh and picked up the rag next to her, wiping the grease from her hands.

“I have been a bit preoccupied unless you failed to notice that... _Sir._ ”

Varian frowned. “You _still_ answer to me, show some respect.”

The ghost sighed and tossed the rag aside, rising to her feet. “Of course, Wrynn. How can I be of assistance?”

He stepped forward, coming around to circle her vulture. Sylvanas watched as the man seemed to trace his finger across its surface as if inspecting it for any dust or impurities. Such formality, as he always had.

“You need to take better care of this thing. It will do you no good if it breaks in the midst of war.” Varian remarked, finally coming to stop right next to her.

Sylvanas folded her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes. “It took a hit back on Antiga Prime while dragging that psi emitter around, I was attempting to repair the damage before you called for me. Now, how can I _help_?”

“Well, you can start by getting yourself prepared. We are en-route to Tarsonis at this very moment.”

She had to immediately bite back the hostile remark she wanted to say just then. After every that he had done for her, everything he had sacrificed to give her one more chance at redemption. Sylvanas figured it best not to repay General Wrynn with defiance.

But sometimes, questions had to be asked.

“So soon after Antiga? I thought we were taking some R&R, as you promised we would.”

Varian shook his head. “There has been a change of plans, it is time to strike at the heart of the Confederacy. We will end their tyranny and free the people from this chaos. Taking Tarsonis means ending this war once and for all.”

“But Tarsonis is their base of operations! Even with our resources and those Goliath we recently acquired, we cannot hope to take on the Confederacy’s forces. It would be a massacre.”

The General slammed his hand down on the hoverbike. “I do not need your belief, Windrunner. Only your obedience. Have I made myself perfectly clear?”

_No defiance, remain the obedient little soldier._

Sylvanas’ face grew stern. “Crystal.”

His expression softened then, shifting to more of a smug grin than anything else. “Excellent. I expect to see you on the bridge in 15. “

“What for?”

“Your mission briefing, Lieutenant. The Confederate General we aided back on Antiga Prime is the expert on the defense system on Tarsonis. He knows it inside and out, he is our way to finish this fight.”

With a salute, Varian turned and strolled from the vehicle bay. Sylvanas stood there in silence for a moment, wringing her hands together nervously. She was trained for combat, hardened beyond that of any normal marine.

But Wrynn? Everything about him unsettled her to her very core, but she owed him her loyalty and her life for all of it. He had saved her from the Confederate Scientists and their cruel experiments on her. Even after she had killed his father, former Confederacy Emperor Llane Wrynn.

She would just have to do as he said, as she always did. He only needed her obedience, and for now, that would simply have to be enough.

What was the worst that could happen?

 

* * *

 

Sylvanas stepped out onto the command bridge, tugging on her gauntlet. She found the captains and generals huddled around a war table. Each gesturing to the holomap laid out before them, likely devising some wild scheme to bring down Tarsonis’ defenses and in turn - the Confederacy.

A hand came up to rest on her shoulder. “You seem a little lost there, Lieutenant.”

She whirled around to find Vereesa standing there, ever the formal one in her captain’s garb. Sylvanas laughed and ruffled her sister’s hair. “Little Moon, its good to see you again. You’re looking as sharp as ever.”

The Captain swatted away her hand, shaking her head. “Okay, okay, knock it off. You are messing up my look.”

“Oh, my sincerest apologies, _Captain Windrunner._ ” Sylvanas quipped, bowing dramatically.

Vereesa jabbed a finger at her, grinning. “That’s right and don’t you ever forget it, I outrank you!”

“You outrank both of us. Speaking of which...have you heard anything from our eldest sibling?”

The Captain shook her head, adjusting the collar of her uniform. “Last I saw of her, she was flirting with that doctor in the medbay... _again._ ”

Sylvanas grinned. “Oh, you mean the same one she asks for every time she’s back from an op?”

“The very same! I swear to god, half the time it’s like Alleria gets herself injured on purpose and then refuses to let anyone else treat her.”

They both laughed aloud at that, they were grateful for the few moments that they shared together that didn’t involve fighting for their very lives. As soon as this war ended and the Sons of Korhal finally brought the Confederacy to its knee, their rebellion would be complete.

Then, and only then, they could all go on living their lives in relative peace. Save for the threat of Zerg and Protoss that loomed on the horizon once again.

“This is it, we’re finally going to take down the Confederacy.” Vereesa murmured.

“Don’t jump the gun too soon there. This battle has not even started, Tarsonis is the Confederates homeworld and that means the defenses will be damn near impenetrable. Not to mention whatever tricks the enemy has up their sleeve.”

Her sister snorted, shaking her head. “Please, I would be far more worried about what Wrynn has planned. Especially after what happened on Antiga Prime.”

Sylvanas’ gaze immediately shot towards her sister, she hissed and grabbed hold of her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed, “Do not speak ill of what happened ever again, if Wrynn even _begins_ to suspect you might be against him...well, I hate to think of what he would do to you.”

Vereesa brushed off her hands. “You think I am afraid of him? I can take care of myself.”

“I know, we just...we are in the company of wolves, Little Moon. Ones who are ready to turn on us at any second if we aren’t careful.”

Both of them looked towards the war table. The men pointed across the map and discussed their strategy, too eager to see their enemies defeated. Sylvanas was almost certain they would make mistakes and for a battle such as the one about to unfold - mistakes could be the difference between life and certain death.

“I heard the boss has a special mission for you, are you sure you’re feeling up to it?”

The ghost nodded slowly, masking her uncertainty and her unease. “I’ll feel a lot better when Proudmoore and I are actually on the ground, getting this done. Wrynn wouldn’t tell me any of the specifics when he came to fetch me, but I had best get over there.”

Vereesa patted her on the back and cracked a small smile. “Good luck, you can handle them. You’re basically a professional at handling the men this rate.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and marched across the bridge, coming to a stop next to Varian. The General paused mid-speech to stare at his lieutenant. “Windrunner, how good of you to finally join us. Surely you have spoken to Commander Proudmoore, she’s late - again. Did you have anything to do with that this time?”

The ghost couldn’t stop herself from grinning but shook her head. “No, I am not responsible for Miss Proudmoore being delayed. Nor have I see-.”

“Apologies, Varian. I was getting suited up.”

Sylvanas turned to find a fully armored marine approaching the war table. Those dark grey armor plates and the custom anchor decals that decorated the surface of their combat power suit gave them away before their helmet even lifted from their face.

“Proudmoore, I was beginning to worry. But I am glad you both are here.”

Jaina stepped up towards the war table. In her armor, she easily towered over the other commanders and even Sylvanas herself.

“Lieutenant Windrunner.” The soldier smiled down at her and placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Commander Proudmoore.”

They held their gaze for a few fleeting moments before Jaina turned towards the others, clearing her throat. “So what exactly do we got planned here, gentlemen?”

“First off, I would like to introduce you two to someone.”

Motioning across the table, Varian gestured to the man dressed in Confederacy colors. “Meet General Fordragon, the man who’s going to get us past Tarsonis’ defense systems and help us end this war.”

Fordragon bowed to them. “Thank you, Wrynn. After what your soldiers did for me back on Antiga, I figured I owed you. Trust me when I say that I want this war ended just as badly as your team does.”

Sylvanas huffed out. “So long as you don’t double cross us.”

Varian glared at his Lieutenant before turning back to Fordragon. “Apologies for her, General. She’s naturally distrusting, especially in regards to the Confederacy.”

“Understandable, but I can assure you...my loyalties now lie with Varian Wrynn and the Sons of Korhal.”

Sylvanas wasn’t content with that response nor did she trust it, but regardless she still chose to stand down. Remembering Wrynn’s own words. Her belief was nothing, he only required her compliance.

“The final pieces have already been put in place, I just need to know you are prepared to do whatever it takes to win this.”

There was no hesitation in her response. “Always, General.”

Just as she was trained to, but doubt was poison on the mind. She looked to her one ally in this place for some guidance. Jaina smiled down at her as she flicked open her lighter and held the flame to end of her cigar. She took a long drag off of it, blowing the smoke back out before offering it out to Sylvanas.

“I’ll pass.”

Jaina shrugged, returning her cigar to rest between her lips. Sylvanas turned her attention back to Varian, eager to find out just how they planned to breach the defenses around Tarsonis. That was until the command ship’s onboard AI suddenly sprang to life.

“Sir, I’ve picked up several dozen Protoss warships descending upon Tarsonis. They seem to be heading on a direct course to the primary Zerg Hive.”

Jaina’s eyes went wide. “Zerg? There must be a mistake, sir. You told us the planet was clear of Zerg, this would just be a head to head conflict. _No_ Aliens.”

“Well, truthfully, I knew the Confederacy Forces outnumbered us 5 to 1. We would have been slaughtered.”

Sylvanas spoke then. “Psi emitters…you’ve used them again.”

Varian nodded, seemingly unphased by what he had done. “If the Protoss engage the Zerg, the Confederates may escape. That is why Lieutenant Windrunner is being sent to the surface with a strike force to engage the Protoss fleet. Commander Proudmoore and General Fordragon will stay behind with the command ship.”

Jaina was enraged, it was tangible in the air around her. Her voice nearly broke as she tried to keep calm. “First you sell out every person on this world to the Zerg, then you ask us to go up against the Protoss?”

Varian opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when the Commander slammed her hand down against the console. “And you’re going to send Sylvanas down there with no backup?”

“I have _absolute_ confidence in Windrunner’s ability to hold off the Protoss.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas. “This is bullshit, surely you can’t agree with this, Sylvanas?”

The ghost stared at the map in silent contemplation for a moment. It seemed like a fool’s errand, but if Wrynn trusted her abilities so much then she would not fail him.

“I heard, loud and clear. I’m going down there. Varian knows what he’s doing. I cannot just back out on him now.”

The Commander looked hurt for a moment. She breathed out another puff of smoke and stepped back from the table, shaking her head. “Funny. I never thought of you as anyone’s martyr.”

Sylvanas felt the urge to chase after her, but Varian’s iron grip on her arm held her in place. “You will be a hero if you pull this off. Now go to the transport bay, your strike force is waiting. I will make contact again once you are on the surface.”

 

* * *

 

“This is Lieutenant Windrunner, we have got the command center up and running. Primary defenses being established around Zerg base, no sign of Protoss forces yet but I don’t imagine they’ll stay quiet long.”

Marines marched past her perch on the command center, it allowed her a full vantage point of their field of combat and first sight on any advancing forces. She clutched her canister rifle just a bit tighter, anxious for the coming battle.

“Your orders are clear. Build up your defenses, deploy the recently acquired Goliath units and get soldiers in those bunkers now. You are not, under any circumstances to destroy the Zerg Hive. Only hunt down the Protoss threat.” Varian barked out over comms.

Sylvanas frowned. “Yes, sir.”

As she ordered the construction of yet another turret, Jaina’s voice came over comms. “Why are you doing this, Sylvanas?”

For a second, Sylvanas did not really know how to answer. Or even if she had an answer.

“Look, I know about your past. I mean, I’ve heard those rumors. How you were a part of those Confederacy experiments with the Zerg; that Wrynn came and saved you, but you don't owe him this!”

The ghost sighed, shaking her head and clinging to her communicator. That was not why she was doing this, she had faith in her General and she would not abandon him. Not now.

“Jaina, just drop that knight-in-shining-armor routine. This is not the time. I don’t need to be rescued, I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?”

“Look, the Protoss are coming to destroy the entire planet, not just the Zerg. Once we have dealt with them, we can take action against the Zerg. Varian will come around, I know he will.”

There was silence from the other end before Jaina let out a laugh. “I sure hope you’re right, darling. Be safe, and good hunting.”

Sylvanas finally let a small smile curl up on her lips before she refocused on the horizon. Behind them lay the main Zerg hive and to the south, the Protoss, likely setting up bases of their own. She was trapped between two alien races who wanted each other dead and who would cut through her and her men to see it done.

As time wore on and resources were gathered, her command center grew in strength and size. She had marines and siege engines scouring every inch of the ruined battlefield of New Gettysburg, searching for the Protoss forces while others held back the ever-growing swarm of Zerg at their rear.

“Ma’am, we lost contact with a squad of marine about five klicks to the southeast. We have reason to believe they may have come in contact with the Protoss.”

Sylvanas sighed, staring out in the direction that the marine had pointed.

“Understood, thank you marine. I will be personally going out with the next detachment, order up the production of another two siege tanks for me and some Goliaths. We’re going to need all the firepower we can get.”

He saluted and marched off towards the vehicle bays, passing off her command. It took some time, but once her Goliaths and tanks were out on the field Sylvanas passed command off to one of her Captains.

“To the southeast men, let's move out!” She shouted as she climbed up onto one of the passing tanks.

Slowly, her force made their way through the ruins. Past a few dead Protoss and few of their own men and equipment, another cost in this war.

“We should be getting close now, hang on. Siege Engines, deploy on that ridge there. Marines and Goliaths continue forward, drawback any enemies into range of the tanks.”

Lifting her rifle, Sylvanas watched them move. They stayed grouped up and it made them much harder for the Protoss Templars to pick off, they lured the heavier infantry and vehicles back just as she had told them. Making them easy pickings for the siege fire.

Forward, they pressed their advantage. Soldier after soldier, base after base, all of them fell before her and her squadron. However, as they continued to move forward and clear the area of hostile Protoss forces. The ghost suddenly got the sense that she was no longer alone, even among the machines and her marines. Something else was near and lurking just out of sight.

Sylvanas lowered her goggles and whirled around. The goggles tracked the outlines of several figures, those she recognized to be of the Protoss. She called out to her men just a second too late. “Templar, at our rear!”

The cloaked Protoss warriors shimmered and appeared out of thin air. Then they struck, her marines opened fire with their commanding officer but not before a few of the Templar’s energy blades found their marks.

Her soldiers were being picked off and the tanks could not hit them at such close range. But the Lieutenant could. One shot, two, three and then only one Templar remained to stand against them.

“He’s mine!”

Sylvanas launched herself at the remaining Protoss, her blade hit its mark over and over. She was fast and deadly, carving a path through alien flesh and between the plates of armor. The force and accuracy of her strikes brought the towering alien down in a matter of seconds. She wasted no time either, pushing them into the dirt and rubble. Blade plunged deep into their chest, blue blood painting the group beneath them.

The Protoss weakly reached for her in its final moments, but not as if trying to fight her off. Almost as if it wanted to pull her closer, to hold onto her even as death circled all around.

"That one is for my men." She spat.

A ragged noise fled the Templar, a hand painted with blue blood gripped at the front of her stealth suit. “Durotan...will seek...r-retribution.”

With the Protoss’ final words, its body went limp and the hand that had clutched the front of her armor fell to the dirt. Sylvanas stayed knelt there, just staring at those lifeless eyes that seemed to stare right back at her.

Something irked her even more about this mission then but she pushed aside that feeling, rising to her feet. She wiped her knife clean of blood and slid it back into its sheath, turning to face the few marines that remained.

“Press the attack, wipe out the Protoss forces. Do not let them sneak past.”

They saluted and suddenly her communicator sparked to life. “Lieutenant, we need you back at the base right now. The Zerg are advancing and our defenses are weakening!”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, looking back over her shoulder towards the command center “Hang on, I am falling back right now.”

She turned her focus back to her team then. “I will send what units I can to assist, keep moving, no matter what!”

The ghost took off back towards the command center at a full sprint, dashing past the corpses of fallen comrades and over the ruined buildings of Tarsonis. Wrynn had wrought certain destruction on this world and killed millions of innocent people. His war would most assuredly be won, but at what cost?

That was a question she would have to answer another day, another time. When her very life wasn’t on the line.

As she passed the gates into her base, she immediately began shouting commands left and right. To the mechanics to repair the bunkers and siege engines, then to craft more and set up a defensive line at their rear. To her marines, to fight with every weapon in their arsenal to bring down the invading Zerg.

She stood atop her command center once again, she fired shot after shot into the Zerg. With each second Sylvanas had to remind herself it was a second closer until they could finally flee the planet and this war would be over for good.

Each bullet fired from her canister rifle brought her one step towards the end of this mission, and the knot in her stomach would finally fade. Until that stopped being enough for her, until it stopped being the truth.

“Lieutenant, the Protoss forces have been wiped out from the surrounding area. We are clear!”

With the last of their bases gone, Sylvanas knew it was time to go. “Every last marine haul ass back to the main camp, we’re getting out of here boys.”

As her troops returned and the defenses held up against the ever-growing swarm, the Lieutenant looked to the skies above. Seeing just a glimpse of the command ship high above them in the atmosphere.

“Windrunner here. We’re all cleaned up, Protoss threat is gone and we won’t hold out much longer against the Zerg. How about a ride out of here?”

Except all that met her request on the other end was static, comms had gone dark.

Then the worst struck.

“Lieutenant, we’ve got advancing Ultralisks and a swarm of Zerg that...god, they must number in the millions. They are coming straight for us, where the hell's our evac!?”

Sylvanas growled. “I’m trying to get through, the ships are on the way. Just give those bugs everything you’ve got, and I mean _everything._ We have to hold out until evac arrives.”

Fingers flexed on her rifle as she took aim towards their rear once again. The first of the massive swarm struck, thousands of Zerglings sped towards their fortifications. Tanks and marines let out a symphony of gunfire, explosions rocked the earth beneath their feet but still, the swarm advanced.

One by one, her machines and men fell to the earth dead. They fought with everything they had at their disposal to hold back the tide of Zerg, but this couldn’t go on. Not like this.

“Where the hell is our evac? Wrynn? Proudmoore? Come on.” She snapped into her microphone.

A marine ran up to her, panting. “Ma’am! Zerg have circled around us, they’re coming from our front as well. They have us completely surrounded.”

“There’s too many of them! Lieutenant Windrunner, what do we do?”

The panicked cries of her men reached her ears, echoed in them. She could never forget that despair, so evident in each of their voice. But as the swarm broke their bodies upon the siege tanks and barricades that blocked their path, Sylvanas found it a little hard not to feel that herself.

“Um, guys? Where the hell is our evac?”

Smoke, fire and the Zerg surrounded them on all sides. There was no chance at escape, no hope for survival on this wretched world. Not without that evac from the command ship.

“Hold them back, no matter cost - you hold THIS LINE.” She shouted, firing into the oncoming Zerg.

Tarsonis was lost, the Confederacy’s center of power was crippled and countless lives had been lost. All as Varian Wrynn had wanted, he had deployed the psi emitters and lured millions of Zerg to the planet's surface.

“I repeat again, this is Sylvanas. We’ve neutralized the Protoss, but there’s a wave of Zerg advancing on this position. We need immediate evac!”

Back on the command ship, Varian watched the planet and grinned at the destruction that covered most of its surface. He had accomplished his goals here, the Confederacy was in shambles and now was his moment to claim the empire that was his by birthright.

And Sylvanas? Well, she was no longer needed, not after all she had done. His final act of revenge had unfolded, on this day - Sylvanas Windrunner would meet the same death she had visited upon his father so many years ago.

Except instead of a weapon as she had used, he brought her death with but a single command.

“Belay that order, we’re moving out.”

Jaina stormed up to the General, shouting. “What? You’re not just gonna leave them down there?”

Varian paid the soldier no heed. “All ships prepare to move away from Tarsonis on my mark.”

“Damn you, Varian! Don’t do this, she needs us.”

The General finally turned to look at Jaina, his eyes had grown cold and hollow. Like he felt no remorse for the lives he was about to condemn, all for the sake of petty revenge on one woman.

“It’s done. Helmsman, signal the fleet and take us out of orbit. Now!”

On the ground below, Sylvanas watched as their defenses slowly gave way under the Zerg’s assault. The last of her tanks fell, she stood alone in a group of a dozen of her marines. They looked to her for guidance, she looked to the skies for hers.

And that's when she saw it. The Rebellion Fleet, _her_ fleet, disappeared from the skies above. Her stomach dropped and her heart fell. The emptiness of the sky cast away all hope, for any chance at freedom.

“General? Jaina? What the hell’s going on up there?”

One of her marines put a hand on her shoulder, nodding their head. “It has been an honor fighting at your side, Lieutenant.”

“And at yours. Give them hell, to the last man standing!”

The Zerg swarmed in then, no walls or tanks to hold them back any longer. Gunfire rang out clear as day, bullets flew and tore through weak alien flesh. For a moment they held, for a moment they stood strong.

Then came the screams, until finally…

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen, you can hear blizzard yelling @ this fic in the distance.  
> Thank you everyone for reading so far!
> 
> PS: title definitely NOT based off of my favorite piece from the SC2 soundtrack :)


	2. Terran Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their betrayal, Jaina and the others are forced to pick up the pieces and flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 2 for this fic !!!! I am super excited about what's to come, and again, not everything in here is 100% Starcraft lore, but I am making my own twists and turns here and there.

_“All ships prepare to move away from Tarsonis on my mark.”_

The words still rang raw and fresh in Jaina’s ear. For even as she forced herself to run from the console where Wrynn’s words had echoed outwards from, she begged for it to be some cruel joke. He couldn’t just leave Sylvanas and the others...could he?

Her heart had shattered in one moment of uncontrolled grief that came with a shallow sob before soon it hardened. Until her grief turned into anger, and that anger into hate. Wrynn had just robbed her of her heart, with one command he took the life of one she cared for most.

Now she would take his rebellion.

“Vereesa…” Jaina breathed raggedly. She turned on her heel and took off towards the bridge.

She couldn’t do anything to save Sylvanas, but just maybe, she could save her sisters from almost certain death.

Jaina knew deep in her heart what Vereesa was about to do. She knew there was no way that the youngest Windrunner hadn’t heard Varian’s orders, for it was why they had not jumped to hyperspace.

“Come on, come on.”

The doors were in sight now, so close. So very, very close. It was perfect timing too. For as she stepped up to the door, she heard Vereesa shout from the other side.

“Take us down to the planet’s surface, now! We are going to rescue Lieutenant Windrunner and any of her surviving forces.”

With a sigh, Jaina passed through the large metal doors as they slid open. Her eyes immediately caught onto the operators, moving about the bridge with a practiced motion. Following their captain's command perfectly.

Vereesa herself stood at the main controls of the ship. Her shoulders shook with the sobs that refused to escape, her fingers flexed on the controls. She was prepared to reignite the engines and head off full speed to Tarsonis.

In her combat suit, there was no sneaking up on her or any of the technicians. One of them spotted her and visibly gulped before shouting. “Commander on deck!”

Vereesa tensed immediately, her hands lowering from the controls. She had been caught red-handed disobeying a direct order to retreat. But as she turned around to face who had just stepped onto her bridge, she found herself able to sigh in relief.

Jaina stood there with a cigar in hand as she always did. She stared on at Vereesa incredulously, shaking her head. “Whatever you’re about to do, don’t think about it.”

“Why not? My sister is down there, Jaina. He left her to die! I will not lose any more family to this god damn war.”

The soldier approached as Vereesa turned back towards the controls. Hands trembling as she took hold of them once more. “You will only succeed in getting yourself killed, the Zerg have swarmed the planet. I want to go back down there as badly as you do, but we _can’t.”_

Shaking her head, the Captain shouted. “At least I can say I tried to save her! Prepare to move to the designated coordinates on my mark. In three, tw-.”

Jaina grabbed her arm suddenly, halting the count. The steel of her combat suit dug into her muscles and with ease, she forced Vereesa away from the control console to face her. “There is nothing we can do, Vereesa! She’s gone.”

The Captain tore herself free of the iron grip, eyes blown wide. “How can you fucking say that!? You _loved_ her! You just want to leave her down there to be ripped apart by the Zerg!?”

With teeth bared, Jaina for the first time ever raised her voice. “I still _do!_ Every part of me wants to rush down there and try to save her, don’t you _dare_ think otherwise.”

She clenched her hand into a fist, stepping back from Vereesa. Her voice softened then. “But the Zerg have swarmed that area, millions of them and she would not want us to follow. Your sister could not have survived that, Vereesa…”

In all their time as friends, she had never heard Jaina shout at anyone in anger. Sure, she got loud while in a drunken stupor or in the middle of a firefight, but never like this. Her usually calm and quiet friend was pissed off, _at her._

_Shit._

Vereesa took a slight step back when suddenly the ship’s onboard AI suddenly cut their argument off. “General Wrynn has boarded the ship from the eastern hatch, en route to the bridge.”

Jaina shook her head. Her voice calmed down almost immediately after the AI spoke. “We can argue about this later, but it is no longer safe for either of us here.”

“Wait, why? What are we going to do?”

“He left her down there, he gave that order _knowing_ it would mean her end. He took her away from us, so now we are going to take his rebellion from him.

Jaina flicked away her cigar, choosing instead to take up her rifle. “I will not stand with Varian Wrynn while it costs me the lives of everyone I love. So I suggest we gather all those who want to flee and take one of the transport ships from the hangar.”

The soldier then turned to the others on the bridge, eyes narrowed. “You all have your choice, operators. Leave with us or stay here with Wrynn, either way, we are leaving this ship.”

A few of them looked back and forth between each other, but there was a hesitation evident in all of their expressions. They had to weigh the choice that was laid out before them, and the consequences if they chose wrong.

They could follow and betray Varian Wrynn, risking his wrath as they had seen it today.

Or stay and serve under a man who would only continue to do more harm than good. A man who had just committed mass genocide for the sake of winning a war.

Most abandoned their stations to stand at their captain’s side a moment later, they were loyal to her more than any other. Wrynn and his now corrupt rebellion be damned.

“Then let’s get moving, we don’t have long before he realizes what we’re doing.”

The soldier led Vereesa and a few of the operators from the bridge out of the western door, opposite to where Wrynn had entered the ship. As they marched through the halls, they grabbed what Marines and Officers they could.

“Wait, what of Alleria? I can’t just leave her here.” Vereesa asked as they neared the hangar.

Jaina paused mid-step. She looked from the hangar doors back to the Captain. “She told me she was heading to the med bay after the battle. Her injuries are quite severe, but perhaps we can get her and the good doctor at the same time.”

She turned to those who had followed them, gesturing towards the heavy steel doors. “Get into the hangar, secure our transport out of here. Might as well grab anything else that could help.”

“And for the love of god, be prepared for a fight. Once Wrynn realizes - he is going to try and stop us. Be safe, we will be back shortly.”

They stayed to make sure their group got safely into the hangar. When the doors slid shut with a steady hiss, Jaina took Vereesa’s hand and they headed off down the hall to their right. Racing through the corridors towards the med bay, hoping that they would be fast enough to reach Alleria before Varian caught up to them.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the medical bay, the doctors and their assistants bustled about the room. There were many injured soldiers to tend to after the fight, but the medical staff made use of every resource at their disposal.

Taking charge of the staff was Alexstrasza, Senior Medical Officer aboard the resistance flagship. She controlled the flow of patients, organized the dismissal of others and managing the others in what little space they had available. Something she had all but mastered in this war.

Today was not any different.

“Ma’am, there is a miss Alleria Windrunner is here to see you. She’s been injured.” One of the nurses poked their head into her office, knocking against the door frame.

Alexstrasza shook her head, laughing. “Oh, again? What has that foolish elf done now _?_ ”

The nurse winced for a moment. “Shall I just send her in?”

“Of course, I have some time.”

She quickly finished flipping through the last pages of a report as the door opened again. Alexstrasza looked up, peering over the rim of her glasses to find the soldier limping towards her on crutches, missing half of her right leg.

Alleria smiled, despite the pain that she was undoubtedly feeling at that very moment. “Heya, doc.”

Alexstrasza’s eyes went wide. She tossed her holopad onto her desk and rushed to her side. Her arm circled around the elf’s waist, taking extra care as she moved Alleria over to the examination table.

Once the doctor made sure that the strain had been taken off of her other leg, she pulled on a pair of gloves. Of course, the pilot had lost half of her leg but the fire managed to cauterize a good portion of the wound. However, for that portion it hadn’t, she would have to work quickly to prevent Alleria from bleeding out on her table.

The doctor looked directly at the pilot and frowned. “What the hell happened?”

Alleria let out a hiss as Alexstrasza began the complicated process of removing the singed armor from leg so that she might actually be able to access the wound. Yet somehow, she managed a smirk.

“Oh, it was just some lucky confederate bastard who managed to get a shot in on my ship. Blew away half of the cockpit in the process, all with a single missile.”

Immediately all business, the doctor continued. “No apparent signs of shock. I suppose we should be at least a little thankful that whatever took your leg off also managed to cauterize and prevent too much bleeding. But it is best not to take any chances.”

She gestured to her leg with a little laugh. “Oh, come on now! This is just a little scratch though, compared to what I did to him.”

The doctor glared. “You have lost half of your leg, you fool. Now sit still and let me clean this up.”

Alexstrasza felt a little bad for being so harsh, but Alleria getting hurt was far too common of an occurrence for her liking. Not to mention that this current injury was the second limb that the ranger had lost, all in the few years they had known one and other. For the life of her, the doctor just couldn’t seem to get this Windrunner to keep her limbs intact.

Her face had grown stern as she thought to herself, which of course, the pilot immediately noticed it. She leaned forward just enough to tap the doctor on the end of her nose.

“You know, you are awfully cute when you’re angry, doc.”

“Stop that, and stop _moving_ for God’s sake. You’re getting blood everywhere and I need to give you this.” She quipped in response, gently pressing the needle into the veins on the elf’s arm.

Alleria laid back on the examination table as Alexstrasza injected medicine into her bloodstream and pulled the syringe gently from her skin. Her voice was low and unsteady as she spoke. “I’m sorry, but... it's not like I can make myself stop bleeding, Alex.”

The doctor gave her a smile, resting a hand briefly over the pilot’s pounding heart. “I know, but that's what the drugs are for.”

She focused back on the armor of her leg. Finally able to work on cleaning the wound as the last pieces of metal came free. “But also, to prevent this from happening, you _could_ stop being so reckless and getting yourself injured so much, Miss Windrunner.”

“That’s Strike-Captain Windrunner to you, doc. I am good at what I do because I take the risks.”

Alexstrasza sighed. “Both of your legs are bionic now, just please do try to keep me from having to do the same thing to your arms. Or your eyes.”

“Ooh, bionic eyes, now that would be handy in combat...”

_“Alleria.”_

The pilot knew from the tone of her voice that this was no joking matter. Alleria let out a small laugh. “Right, right, I’m sorry, Alex. I shall try not to shoot for too many bionic limbs.”

Alexstrasza shook her head, managing a laugh herself, “Have I ever told you how big of an idiot you are?”

Alleria grinned although the doctor could not see it, ever so proud of herself. “Only every time I come in to see you, beautiful.”

The nurse poked her head back into the room, clearing her throat. “Doctor, General Wrynn is onboard and is waiting on the bridge.”

That piqued her interest immediately. She swiveled around in her chair, pulling her glasses up off of her face.“The General? What could he possibly want?”

“The bridge was nearly empty when he stepped onboard. Captain Windrunner is nowhere to be found. He is asking to see _this_ Windrunner anyways. Apparently, it is a matter of the utmost urgency.”

Alleria sat up then, grimacing in pain but obviously, that did nothing to quell her sudden concern. “What do you...mean? Like she’s gone or?”

The doctor waved her off with a warm smile. “I am certain she is just fine, likely recovering after that battle. Let me just check one last thing and then I can send this Windrunner with you to the bridge while I make the necessary preparations for her procedure.”

She snapped her fingers and pointed across the room, “Fetch the case from that shelf over there. Bottom drawer.”

Alexstrasza turned back to Alleria and continued on with her careful work. She checked the wounds for any signs of shrapnel, reaching for the bundle of gauze next to her. Gently, she pressed a patch of it firm against the open wound before weaving the remainder around the base of her wound.

“Not perfect, but it will have to do for now. Just enough to stop you from bleeding out.” The doctor murmured to herself

Not turning away even when the nurse sat the heavy metal case on the table at her side, flicking open the locks with a sharp click.

“What’s that?” Alleria asked as she sat up, eyeing the case.

“One of the bionic limbs I had made for you, using the exact specifications as the other. I know your medical history, and after you lost the first limb...well I figured it to be better safe than sorry.”

She opened the lid and carefully lifted the bionic limb up to her wound. The press of cold steel to the bandages made Alleria inhale sharply but otherwise, remain perfectly still. Alexstrasza nodded to herself, mumbling under her breath before matching the prosthetic to the side of the opposite leg.

“Perfect fit, just as I requested. Which saves me precious time from having to make any last minute adjustments.”

Sitting the limb back down into the case, Alexstrasza turned around to face the nurse. “I have gotten her leg bandaged so it should hold through a meeting with the General. While I would prefer to have her here resting, you know how Wrynn gets so just remind him of that if it gets carried away.”

With a sigh, she tugged off her gloves. “Get her a wheelchair and take her to the bridge, by the time you two get back I should have more than enough free hands to help me perform the procedure.”

As the nurse left, Alexstrasza looked back to the pilot. Alleria was wiping dirt and sweat from her face. As the cloth passed over her left eye, the stark blue color of her tattoo caught her attention more than anything else.

“Doc, I got something to ask you.”

It took her a moment before she finally registered that Alleria had even spoken. “Yes, what is it?”

Alleria seemed to grow, _nervous?_ That was the vibe that the doctor saw displayed so prominently on her face then, but it was not something she recalled ever having seen before. At least not often.

“You think once this is all over and we get back home that...I could take you out sometime?”

Alexstrasza paused mid-step, eyes wide.

“Pardon me…?”

The pilot let out a laugh, barely able to keep herself upright. “I mean it, Alex. I don’t know if you have even noticed this, but god I am crazy about you and come hell or high water…”

She reached a hand out for the doctor’s, extended to her as an invitation, “...I want you fighting at my side.”

Silence passed between them, a tense and anxious quiet rose to fill the space in their conversation. The way Alleria looked at her made her heart pound and her stomach buzz with nervous energy.

_Take her hand. Just take her god damn hand, you absolute fool._

Alexstrasza’s lips parted as her words made to flee past her lips. But the nurse returned with the wheelchair at that very same moment and robbed the doctor of her chance to say anything at all.

Disappointment flickered through Alleria’s eye as the nurse took her turn to speak. “Wheelchair, as you requested, doctor.”

“Help me get her down.”

Snapped back into doctor mode, Alexstrasza and nurse ease Alleria down into the wheelchair. The pilot only gave a soft grunt to show her discomfort, before quieting down entirely.

“Hey, Windrunner?”

Alleria did not look up at her, but the way her ears swiveled towards the doctor made it abundantly clear that she was listening.

“That discussion we were just having...I want us to finish that later alright?”

Immediately, the pilot’s face broke out with a huge grin. As the nurse wheeled her from Alexstrasza’s office she eagerly shouted back, “Give me a time and place, doc, then I’m all yours!”

The poor doctor could barely contain her own smile as Alleria disappeared from sight and out of the medbay. But she could daydream later, right now there were preparations to be made and she was not eager to fall behind on them.

However, even as she picked up the datapad that she had discarded on her desk. Shouts that echoed out from the main room drew her attention away from it for a second time.

_Oh, for the love of-_

With a sigh, she tossed the device back onto her desk and made her way to her office door.

“What is going on out here? This is a clinic, not a damn zoo!” Alexstrasza shouted, immediately silencing the whole room as she stepped out from her office.

Her eyes immediately landed on both Jaina and Vereesa, who stood in the center of the room with panic in their eyes. About half a dozen marines at the door into the clinic who were escorting her staff and patients away.

“Alex, you’re alright!”

Vereesa ran up to the doctor, taking her hand and squeezing rather tight. The doctor frowned and looked from the Captain, eyeing her up and down before repeating the same action with Jaina who slowly approached, armed to the teeth.

“Of course I’m alright, why wouldn’t I be? What are those soldiers doing with my people?”

Jaina shook her head. “None of us are safe anymore. Varian…he’s just committed mass genocide to end this war. He used the stolen psi emitter tech to lure billions of Zerg to the planet's surface.”

Alexstrasza looked shocked, horrified. The resistance she had so faithfully served turned out to be just as dark and cruel as those they had fought against. “No, all those people…”

Vereesa spoke, looking to be on the verge of tears. “He abandoned our forces that were on the ground, Sylvanas was still down there when he made the call...she didn’t make it.”

Jaina looked around the medbay and frowned. “Where’s Alleria?”

The doctor pointed to the door that Alleria had exited through just a few minutes prior. “She came here to get treated for her injuries when Varian called for her on the bridge. I would have rathered her stay and rest but…”

“So she is with Varian, right now?”

Alexstrasza nodded. “Most likely, gods you don’t he is going to…?”

“We have no way of knowing, but we need you to come with us, right now. We are getting off of this ship and taking everyone who wants out with us.”

Vereesa grabbed Jaina’s arm. “We _have_ to go for Alleria, I am not leaving another sister behind for the wolves.”

The Commander looked from the door that led to the bridge, to the one that they had entered through. Two options lay before them, rush headlong towards the very man who wanted them dead or, run and potentially lose another ally to Varian’s wrath.

Lose yet _another_ Windrunner.

“Alright, alright, let's go and get her. Just be prepared to start running if it comes down to it.”

Together, all three made their way out of the door that led straight to the bridge. As they maneuvered through the halls, tension gripped at every fiber of their being. Silently, each to themselves, they prayed that they were not too late.

With slow, precise steps, the trio approached the door onto the bridge. Back to the place they had started, Jaina looked one last time to Vereesa and pulled back the hammer on her rifle.

“You two stay behind me, if this goes south you start running and don’t you dare look back, got it?

When Alexstrasza and Vereesa both nodded, Jaina walked into range of the door’s sensors. With the low groan of metal, the plates shifted apart to allow them entrance onto the bridge.

However, Varian stood before them in the center of the bridge with a handful of marines behind him. When Jaina scowled and raised her rifle at the man, seven rifles aimed right back at her.

“Now, now Commander Proudmoore. You should not be so hasty, we can discuss this like civilized people.”

The soldier snapped. “Nothing can be civilized after what you did, you monster! And I don’t take orders from you anymore, remember?”

Wrynn scowled, gesturing to his left. “You should if you want to find out what happened to your friend, I would hate for you to lose two Windrunners in one day.”

Jaina’s fingers flexed on her gun but her gaze shifted to her right, spotting a wheelchair discarded on the ground. One wheel still spinning in circles, but otherwise empty and very much damaged.

Vereesa came up to stand at the Commander’s side, eyes narrowed. “What the hell did you do to my sister?”

The General smiled wider then. “Oh! You both are here, that is truly excellent. As for your sister well…”

“What did you do _?_ ”

Varian began to pace very slowly, watching both women. “We had a nice chat, now that was a civilized conversation. I apologized for her injuries, informed her of Sylvanas’ death...and how you two gave the order that ended her life, her own family.”

“LIAR!” Vereesa shrieked, feeling Alexstrasza yank back on her arms to hold her back.

"That did not make Alleria, very happy to say the least, more so with me for even conjuring such a lie. But with a little help, she saw the truth.”

Jaina snarled and took a step forward, leveling her iron gaze against any of the marine’s foolish enough to get closer to her in response. “Enough talk, what the fuck did you do with her?”

“Oh, right my manners! Won’t you come and kindly meet our guests…”

He gestured behind himself, grinning far too wide. “ _A_ _dmiral?”_

From the darkness behind him stepped out a soldier in a sleek combat suit of red and black, not much like the standard issue armor that Jaina wore. No, it seemed to radiate with raw energy. The visor over her eyes was chromed through, decorated with a deep red skull.

“A-Alleria?” Jaina asked, stepping backward as the unknown soldier brushed past Varian. She tried to keep cool, but seeing this armor stand over a head taller than her was unnerving

“Indeed, say hello to the new and I would have to say vastly improved, Alleria Windrunner. You see…”

The General stepped up alongside Alleria, barely coming up to her chest while she wore that _damned_ combat suit. “...after our little _chat,_ I offered Miss Windrunner a promotion and an opportunity that she was most eager for.”

He pointed between the two of them, laughing. “To kill the both of you.”

Vereesa moved to stand before Jaina then, looking up into the darkness of Alleria’s mask. “Come on, Lady Sun. Don’t you dare do this, I know you’re still in there dumbass.”

Varian rolled his eyes and motioned to them both. “Admiral, do me a favor and clean up this rabble. We have no room for traitors on this ship.”

“As you command.”

Jaina hauled the Captain back just as Alleria swung. Her fist colliding with empty air a fraction of a second too late. The Commander pushed both Vereesa and Alexstrasza back through the door, cocking her rifle, “Run, NOW! Tell them to prep for taking off.”

Vereesa was about to argue when the doctor grabbed her arm, hauling her down the hall with her. Gunshots rang out behind them as they got farther and farther from the bridge, that was until there was a loud slam of metal.

Both of them whirled around just in time to see Jaina plunge her combat knife into the shoulder of Alleria's combat suit, growling as she pushed the heavier woman away. 

"Keep running! Don't just stand there, you fo-"

When Jaina had shouted to them, it had left her vulnerable to Alleria's attack. The eldest Windrunner grabbed the Commander, lifting her clear above her head. She faced Vereesa and Alexstrasza, then with a shout tossed Jaina clear down the hallway.  _Directly for them._

“Shit-”

Vereesa pulled the doctor out of the way and into the side corridor they had made to turn down just moment's before Jaina slammed back into the wall and stilled. She pointed towards the hangar doors before unclipping her sidearm from its holster.

“I need you to keep going, tell them we are right outside and to be ready to go as soon as possible. Go!”

“Just don’t be stupid...that’s not Alleria anymore,” Alexstrasza warned, making a break for the door.

Vereesa moved to Jaina’s side, knocking on the side of her helmet as she took aim at her older sister, “Are you still conscious in there, Proudmoore?”

“Gods, I wish I wasn’t. Fuck, has she always been this big of a bitch?” Jaina asked, slowly rising to stand on unsteady legs.

The Captain shook her head as all of her shots just bounced off of Alleria’s armor. “This isn’t her, whatever he did. It’s working. Now get up, she’s right there!”

Stomping down the corridor came Alleria in all her fierce glory. They could not stop her, not here, not now. Not while she was wearing that combat suit.

“By order of Emperor Varian Wrynn, you both are sentenced to death for Treason of the highest regard. Do not flee from your fate.” Alleria spoke, her voice darker. Much darker than it had ever sounded, and nothing that came from out of her mouth sounded like her.

With the ringing of steel, two blades protruded from the plates on her wrist. Alleria suddenly wielded two very deadly blades against them.

"Oh, you have  _got_ to be kidding me. Swords!?" Jaina snapped.

Vereesa tugged on her arm, "We can't fight her, we have to go."

Down the hall to the hangar, they rushed for freedom. But Alleria would not let them leave so easily. Whatever enhanced tech was in that suit carried her after them far faster than either of them had seen done before. Jaina stopped in front of the hangar doors and pushed the button to open it.

“Get to the ships, make sure everyone’s out and I’ll deal with her. I need to keep her off of the ships.”

When Vereesa entered the hangar bay, she immediately launched herself over the railing and sprinted for the closest of the three ships that their men surrounded. She began barking out orders to her own marines. They focused on loading the last of the fleeing civilians and supplies onto the ships, priming the engines for ignition.

"Where's the Commander?"

Vereesa looked towards the door. "General Wrynn has something on our asses that's trying to stop us from getting out of here, Commander Proudmoore is holding it off as we sp-."

She was cut off midsentence by a loud vicious cry and the screeching of steel as Jaina was shoved clear through the hangar doors with such force that they shattered. She was thrown to the floor, cursing harshly and she struggled to her feet. Alleria emerged from through the shattered bay door, blades glinted in the light of the room. 

"Alleria! Don't do this, come with us!" Vereesa shouted, grabbing one of the heavier rifles and bringing it to level with her sister.

The Admiral let out a scoff and jumped down from the balcony to the hangar floor. That red glint to her helmet sought out her younger sister and had her visor not been up, Vereesa would have sworn that their eyes had locked. 

"You and your defectors have been sentenced to death. Lay your weapons down and I shall grant you a quick death." Alleria snapped, taking a stride forward towards where Jaina still struggled to her feet.

Proudmoore rose to her feet, swaying unsteadily on her feet. “I hate to do this to you, Alleria. But I don’t have a choice.”

Jaina squared herself off against the Admiral. Her eyes narrowing at the soldier through her visor. They lingered, sizing the other up while engines flared to life in the ships behind them ever so slowly. Alleria rushed her in an instant, throwing punch after punch relentlessly. Her suit’s gauntlets denting and scratching Jaina’s armor with every swing.

"Die, fool!"  As Alleria shouted, she grabbed the Commander once again and hauled her across the bay, closer to their escape ships.

Before the Admiral could come charging into her, Jaina called back to Vereesa. "Tell the others to get out of here, now!"

Together they tumbled to the floor, Alleria's punches were hard enough that she shattered the visor that shielded Jaina's face. The Commander only getting a split second to shut her eyes and shake away the shards of glass vigorously.

Jaina was not about to look absolutely helpless, and she was not to about to be beaten around like a child. With a snarl, she threw Alleria off of her with such a shove and grabbed a nearby crate. When the soldier tried to take her down again, she slammed it into Alleria as hard as she could. The force sent her tumbling to the floor with a loud, booming thud. 

"That. Is. ENOUGH! Stand down, soldier." She cried, pleading with whatever god would listen that the Admiral would just stay down.

For Alleria, however, it would never be enough. She pushed herself up from the ground with a snarl and whirled around to face her opponent. They struck one and other many times over, landing hits and ducking and weaving around one and other. Metal ground against metal and sparks flew as they fought to overpower the other.

Until finally the opening came, Jaina drove her fist directly into the center of Alleria’s breastplate. A strong clean uppercut that brought the Admiral down in a near instant. Jaina watched the soldier struggle for footing, before trying to push herself back up to stand on her own two legs. However, not before Jaina got some hits in on her helmet.

“You...killed her.” Alleria sneered, pushing Jaina back.

The Commander raised her hands. “That wasn’t me, Alleria. Varian has you brainwashed right now. He is the one who made that call, he is the one who left Sylvanas to be torn apart by the Zerg. Vereesa and I tried to  _stop_ him, you have to know that."

Something about her words seemed to call to the soldier. Tension bled from her armor as she moved to kneel before Jaina, body shaking. "Sylvanas..."

"You have to know how much I loved her, Alleria. I wouldn't do this to her."

Suddenly there was a hiss and the visor on Alleria’s helmet slid up, exposing her face to Jaina. Her skin was a deathly pale, scarlet blood trickled from the corner of her lips, and her eyes glowed a hue damn near akin to the very blood on her skin. The Commander had seen this type of thing only once before, a drug used by the Confederacy to program obedience into their soldiers.

“What did he…”

"I-I can't...fight it, please...I'm s-sorry..."

Without warning, Alleria lunged with a roar and a newfound rage in her heart. She reached to try and tear Jaina directly out of her armor and leave her defenseless. But with the engines roaring out and Vereesa’s shouts coming out from behind her, Jaina knew that she was out of time.

So when she swung next, Jaina caught her arm in a tight hold and locked it in place. They struggled until with all the force she could muster from within her own suit - Jaina snapped through the metal bars and bone alike with ease. A piercing scream came rolling up from the Admiral's chest, her suit collapsing to the floor in a heap as sobs filled the hangar.

Jaina moved to gather the broken Windrunner in her arms but gunfire erupted, aimed right for her feet. She jumped back startled and looked up to find Varian and his marines standing on the balcony overhead.

“Be strong, Alleria...we will come back for you, this I vow."

Those were the last words that Jaina ever spoke to Alleria. For as the final ship took off and the traitors fled from the hangar bays, Alleria looked after them with a longing in her gaze. A buried flash of familiarity burned within her eyes, before they dimmed entirely upon her collapse into unconsciousness.

_“Forgive me, sister.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :))
> 
> And god damn I just wanted to write combat suit brawling let me LIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts, feelings - anything! :D


End file.
